Midijos
|tekstas1= Mytilus edulis|color=#BBDD99|plotis=260|align=right|la=Mytilidae|video=}} , dvigeldžių moliuskų (Bivalvia) klasės midijageldžių (Mytiloida) būrio šeima. Anksčiau buvo priskiriama (Pteriomorpha) arba (Pectinoida) būriui.R. Bieler and P. M. Mikkelsen. 2006. Bivalvia - a look at the branches. Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society 148:223-235. Žr. Išvaizda Kiauto priekinis galas žymiai siauresnis, negu užpakalinis. Priekinės dalies gale viršūnė pastorėjusi, o viduje - staigiai nusileidusi. Priekiniame pakraštyje maži, smulkūs dantukai, kurių yra apie 6. Priekiniame pakraštyje išaugusios į palukus panašios išaugos, padedančios prisikabinti prie kietų daiktų. Biologija Mityba Paplitimas Gentys # # # # # # # # # , dabar yra vadinama gentimiE.V. Coan, P.V. Scott, and F.R. Bernard. 2000. Bivalve seashells of western North America. Žr. ir priskiriama klasei.D. Frassinetti and V. Covacevich. 1995. Moluscos del Plioceno Superior marino de Isla Guamblín Archípelago de los Chonos, sur de Chile. Revista Geológica de Chile 22(1):47-73. Žr. # # # # # # # # # # # # # , dabar vadinama pogenčiu ir priskiriama genčiai.A. I. Kafanov, K. Ogasawara, and L. Marincovich, Jr. 2001. Checklist and bibliography of the Cenozoic Bivalvia (Mollusca) of Northeastern Asia (Russian Far East), 1968-1999. Bulletin of the Mizunami Fossil Museum 28:1-138. Žr. # # # # , dabar vadinama pogenčiu ir priskiriama genčiai.J.-M. Pacaud and J. Le Renard. 1995. Révision des Mollusques Paléogénes du Bassin de Paris. IV - Liste systématique actualisée. Cossmanniana 3(4):155-187. Žr. # # , yra genties sinonimas.H. G. Spencer, R. C. Willan, B. A. Marshall and T. J. Murray. 2004. Checklist of the Recent Mollusca described from the New Zealand Exclusive Economic Zone. Žr. # # # , yra genties sinonimas.G. Rosenberg, W. Ponder, P. Middelfart, P. Bouchet, and T. Goslinger. 2006. A Biotic Database of Indo-Pacific Marine Mollusks. Žr. # , dabar vadinama pogenčiu ir priskiriama genčiai.J. D. Stilwell, W. J. Zinsmeister, and A. E. Oleinik. 2004. Early Paleocene Mollusks of Antarctica: Systematics, Paleoecology and Paleobiogeographic Significance. Bulletins of American Paleontology 367. Žr. # # # # # , yra genties sinonimas.H. E. Vokes. 1980. Genera of the Bivalvia: a systematic and bibliographic Catalogue. Genera of the Bivalvia: a systematic and bibliographic Catalogue. Žr. # # , dabar vadinama pogenčiu ir priskiriama genčiai.E.V. Coan, P.V. Scott, and F.R. Bernard. 2000. Bivalve seashells of western North America. Žr. # # # # # # # # # , dabar vadinama pogenčiu ir priskiriama genčiai.A. J. W. Hendy, D. P. Buick, K. V. Bulinski, C. A. Ferguson, and A. I. Miller. 2008. Unpublished census data from Atlantic coastal plain and circum-Caribbean Neogene assemblages and taxonomic opinions. Žr. # # # # , dabar priskiriama klasei.P. M. Mikkelsen. 2006. Western Atlantic Bivalves. Žr.J. A. Todd. 2001. Systematic list of bivalves in the Panama Paleontology Project collections. Žr. # # # # # # , yra genties sinonimasJ. Gardner. 1945. Mollusca of the Tertiary formations of Northeastern Mexico. Geological Society of American Memoir 11. Žr. ir dabar priskiriama klasei.A. G. Beu. 2006. Marine Mollusca of oxygen isotope stages of the last 2 million years in New Zealand. Part 2. Biostratigraphically useful and new Pliocene to Recent bivalves. Journal of the Royal Society of New Zealand 36(4):151-338. Žr. # # # # # # # # Literatūra Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos